Winx-Monstas - The Origins of the Winx-Monstas
by WhiteSupernova
Summary: One day, the souls of the Winx melt together with the souls of the so named Monsta. -Killers.. After the souls melt together, which did not happen yet with the Winx, the six fairies are normal at the beginning. But only a short time later, they start to change...
1. Prolog: Graveyard of the Monsters

_**Prolog: Graveyard of the Monsters**_

 _There is an old and abandoned city somewhere on the planet Magix. This city was called Ellena and it was, all along witht the capital city Magix, one of the most popular cities in the whole magical dimension. Until that day..._

 _One day, suddenly seven creatures appeared and destroyed the whole city, killed everthing and everyone and renamed the city Monsta. They built a sort of special protection spell which transformed everyone that wanted to go in the city, into atrocious and spineless creatures._

 _Everyone that tried to force oneself into the city, was immediately turned into a monster. And because they were doomed to stay there forever in the form of a monster, no one could help them, without becoming a monster oneself._

 _One hundred years passed … and it is unknown how it happened... but one day, the city wall broke down. Nobody knew what happened or why it happened, but it is a matter of fact that when the wall broke down, an infernal place was revealed._

 _Everywhere one could see mutilated bodies both humans and animals. The smell of blood hung in the air. The sky was black and everything seemed like extinct and not even the seven creatures where to find._

 _The bravest heroes who were courageous enough to enter this place, arrived at a graveyard. Everywhere was an uncanny fog and ghostly voices seemed to speak to them._

 _The three men didn't know what happened the next moment... as suddenly a hand rushed ot of one of the graves and grabbed one of them._

 _The man cried because of pain while the hand still mashed him until the screams fell completely silent and the man was only a bunch of blood on the ground._

 _The men were shocked. It took a few moments before they realized what had happened. But before they could run away, the bloodstaied hand grabbed another one of them and did the same to him as to the first man. The third was now covered with the blood of his friends. He didn't know how, but somehow he managed to escape from this vicious place and to return to Magix. There he explained everyone what happened._

 _From this day on, it was prohibited to go near the city._

Bloom closed the book and looked to the clock. It was 9 o'clock. "Oh no, I'm late for the excursion!", she screamed in panic and jumped out of her bed. Today her class wanted to make an excursion to Shadowlight. Shadowlight is one of the most famous castles in the magical dimension. Today it is a 5-star hotel which looked like a normal castle from the outside. But on the inside it should be like in paradise.

And so that their final journey was to be set, they decided to go there. Fortunately most of class like Bloom, Stella and Layla, princesses and could pay the very expenisive ticket.

Bloom snipped with her fingers and she now wore her normal school outfit. "Bye, Kiko", she said to her rabbit who was sleeping on his little bed. Bloom dashed like a rocket thorugh the corridors and the stairs down to the courtyard where her class was already packing their luggage into the bus.

"Bloom!", she heard the severe voice of her teacher. "You are late!" Bloom apologized to her teacher and handed over her case.

She went to the other Winx that were already waiting for her. "There you are Bloom, said Stella. "Sorry, girls", replied Bloom. They went together into the bus and sat down. Bloom sat next to Flora, Stella next to Layla and Techna next to Musa.

On the whole drive to the castle, Bloom didn't say anything, but instead stared put of the window.

After about 5 hours they finally arrived. Now was the time to bring the luggage up to their rooms. But they didn't have to do that because little gnomes came and took their luggage and went with them to their rooms.

Before they could go upstairs unpacking, the teachers still had to tell them the rules and this took at least half an hour. But then they could at last go upstairs.

Bloomed shared a room with Stella and Layla. She packed her things as suddenly the door was striked open and Stella bursted into the room with empty bags. "Bloom", she yelled:"Let's go shopping! Nearby they say there's a city with some shops. The others already wait for us!", Stella meant and grabbed her friend on her am and pulled her out of the room.

Outside the other Winx waited already and as Bloom and Stella were at last there, they made their way to the city...

The shops were amazing! The Winx had to force Stella out of every single one. She always wanted to stay longer and buy everything there was.

On the afternoon the Winx went to a gelateria for ice cream. In the meantime it was already 4 o'clock and in half an hour they had to be back. The problem was the footmarch home took about 45 minutes! The next bus came only in 28 minutes and that was far too late. So our beloved faires now had a problem...

"Come!", said Techna and pointed to a dark forest. "When we walk throught the woods we may be arrive on time!", she meant and walked ahead. "But are we not allowed to go in there?", asked Musa and ran after Techna. The teachers said they are not allowed to go in the forest. Why, the didn't know. Eventually the other Winx decided to take the forest as a shortcut to the hotel and followed the two fairies...

 _ **Come to us...**_

 _ **It's your destiny...**_

 _ **In your heart, you know you want to be with us...**_

Ghostly voices whispered through the forest and let the Winx immediately stop. Shattering out of fear they searched for people in the woods, but they din't find any. Bloom felt a negative energie coming from the south of the forest and also the Winx began to feel it too. Like in trance they followed it until they arrived at a graveyard...

Well normally nothing unusual. But this one here radiated something dangerous and sinister. On the shield at the entrance stood in an old and hardly legible script: "Graveyard of the Monsters"

Behind the graveyard, the Winx could see an old and demolished city and as curious as our little Winx are, they decided to scout this city and of course this graveyard.

But, because of the warning, they decided to stay together...

The city was completely lifeless and still it seemed as if the souls of the deceased would after all wander around here...

 _ **Hello Winx...**_

The friends stopped as they heard a male voice coming from the graveyard. They turned around. But far and wide there wasn't anyone to see. Maybe they just imagined the voice?...

 _ **Come to the graveyard...**_

There again! Gradually the situation got really scary and yet this voice had something that got the Winx to go towards the graveyard.

On the graveyard the passed some graves, but strangely they didn't have any names on it. They went until the arrived at six enormous graves that also had no names written on it. The voice seemed to come from these graves. The Winx felt both fear and simultaneously also curiosity.

Bloom was the first that took a step forward to the grave where a hat with two little holes a the edges and a red band around it. Suddenly without anyone noticing a ghostly creature rushed out of the grave and "dived" directly into the body of our fairy.

Her eyes glowed for a moment blood red, before they tunred in their normal colour again.

Stella also went towards one of the graves where a yellow-black scarf hung around with holes at the edges. Again a ghostly creature rushed out of the grave and dived into her body. Her eyes then began to glow in a poisonous yellow and again turned in her normal eye colour.

Driven by a ghostly voice, Flora also went to one of the graves with a red apron around it. As well as with Bloom and Stella, a ghostly creatures dived into Flora's body and her eyes started to glow neon green for a moment...

Also Layla did the same thing and stepped closer to one grave where a clock hung around. Actually one could hear a quiet ticking … Here again a creature dived into her and her eyes glowed in the colour neon blue until they returned to their normal colour dark-blue.

Techna did the same and went to a grave with a sort of box in front of it. After the creature dived into her, her eyes began glowing in the colour neon pink, before they transformed into blue eyes again.

Musa was the last to do step forward to the grave with the whistle in front of it, after she couldn't resist the voice anymore. Again a ghostly creature appeared and dived into her body. Her eyes turned silver for a moment...

"Well...eh... do you wanna go again?", Bloom asked as if nothing happened. The others just nodded and the Winx made their way back to the castle again.

Like a wonder they returned undiscovered in their rooms and fell relieved into their beds and after a short time they eventually fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 1: Bloody Nightmares

_**Chapter 2: Bloody Nightmares...**_

Like a wonder they returned undiscovered in their rooms and fell relieved in their beds and after a short time they eventually fell asleep...

The Winx seemed to lay in their beds and sleep like stones and have wonderful dreams... But appearances are deceptive... The truth is that our little fairies have vicious, bloody and above all realistic nightmares...

 _Stella dreamed of a blonde stripper named Sarah who seduced her victims into bed and then without any feeling she slaughtered them coldhearted. While she only sat in front of it without being able to help them. The screams of the blonde killer-stripper's victims echoed in her head, up and down. And in a weird way, Stella liked it..._

 _Musa was standing in a dark room. She heard screams and a male voice that again and again said:"More... more... I want more screams!" Musa felt a kind of satisfaction every time the screams got louder. She even started to enjoy the screams and sobbing. The light was switched on again and the screams fell silent. The fairy of the music saw now a man wearing a black suit. He was holding a bloodstained knife in his hand and stared with a demonic grin on a cut up body while he was laughing maniacly. Musa started to join the psycho-laughting and saw with fascination to the dismembered body and to the blood that was everywhere, on the ceiling, the walls and on the clothes of the corpse._

 _Techna was watching a woman who was giving electroshocks to a child and was writinf something in the meanwhile. The woman didn't seem to have any pity for the child she was torturing, but neither did Techna. She truly enjoyed the screams of the child in a strange kind of way. The child was now hanging lifeless on the wall. The woman took of the chains and laid the seemingly desd child on a bed. Then she took a syringe and rammed it in the child's neck. This one then opened it's eyes and looked scared at the woman. Then the same process started again. Techna was just standing there, doing nothing. She didn't want to. Far more was she over the top with the situation. The screams of the child stopped as it was half dead put into a green liquid and as the chain was up again, the child was gone..._

 _Flora was in a grand garten full of roses. Actually quite normal wouldn't have been ther e lying bloodless corpses everywhere. Instead the roses were covered with blood. They seemed to soak it. Dead silence reigned and no one could be seen. Flora looked careful after the roses. She hadn't seen his type of flower before. Suddenly one could hear a desperate cry for help. She followed the sound and at the origin of it, she saw a man that was slicing up a woman and letting the blood run into a bathtub. The woman now was hanging lifeless on a rope and the man the bathtub to the roses. Those immediately dived their roots that looked like tentacles into the blood of the woman and then began to soak it until the bathtub was completely empty. Instead of disgust and fear, she was fascinated and felt curiosity. She totally wanted some of those vampir-roses. Flora saw how the man set fire to the corpse and how he was watching it with cold eyes until is was nothing more left than ashes. The fairy of the nature didn't feel any pity for the woman...Layla felt an inexplicable hate towards men. She wanted to slaughter every single one that she saw. In front of her stood a violet haired girl who was holding an axe in her hand. Daek giggling she brandished her bloodstained axe up and down and looked with hateful eyes to ten men who were laying shackled on the ground. They glanced scared at her and they were shaking. The girl brandished her axe and ond head was gone. The head rolled over to Layla's feet. She then took it and looked at it in a hateful way. His afraid expression was still on his face. Soon enough the other heads rolled and the metallic smell of blood was in the air. Silence reigned... until the woman with the bloodstained clothes and axe started to laugh maniacly. Without really noticing, the fairy of the water joined the sick and disturbing laughing..._

 _Bloom looked to a man who was chewing on a dead child that was laying on the ground. Everywhere was blood and a sweet metallic smell filled the air. This set off a weird hunger feeling for meat in the princess of Domino who was normaly a vegetarian. The man had icecold and hateful eyes that were bloodred. Bloom saw at least ten men that were coming armed with knifes and swords towards him and wanted to attack him. But an invisible shock wave rejected them and they were hurled against a wall. They fished lifeless down. At this point the child wasn't more than a skeleton with some meat parts on it. Blood was everywhere on the stoneground and on the clothes of the man. He only grinned and said:"Hmmmm... delicious this child... but I'm still hungry..." The man stood up and went to one of the man who was just coming to conscience again. This one saw him coming an looked shocked and scared to him. The man just grinned and said to him:"Hello, my muck..." He hardly said this and his eyes started to glow. The man on the ground screamed in tears and fell forward. Now another man woke up and he was soon bitten in the shoulder. The cannibalism let the corpse fall down. "Now I have finally some stocks again..", said the man hungry and let his eyes glow again bloodred. The other men were screaming out loud and then fell lifeless down on the ground. The dragonfairy got a strange feeling of hunger. She wanted to taste the sweet blood of the men and their screams, while she'd ate them alive. How humans would taste like...?_

Almost simultaneously the six fairy woke up from their nightmares which they actually seemed to like. They seemed so realistic, as if thry really happened. The Winx looked at eachother and thought all the same thing : "What the hell?!"


End file.
